Yo Princiipe y Tu Princesa con Tacones de Cristal
by pansy paternerita
Summary: Todo cambia, no se ven con los mismos ojos, incluso las peleas estan a favor para esta pareja: A mi no me gustan francesas ni rubias que no saben nada, me gustan las listas!, Hui Malfoy, al parecer no te sentaras al lado de ninguna chica guapa


Capítulo 1: HAYY HERMIONE, ESQUE ESE CHICO ESTÁ TREMENDO…

Por fin había acabado su séptimo año en Howarts, y estaba decidida a conseguir su sueño… Cómo sabéis, su gran pasión es y será defender a los elfos domésticos… Sí, definitivamente lo conseguiría.

Pero se nos olvida alguien, ¿Qué pasó con Voldemort y sus mortífagos? Con ayuda de la Orden, el E.D, y otros magos conocidos (entre ellos Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni) Harry Potter consiguió hacer cierta esa estúpida profecía, esa que hace años le confesó la vieja loca de Trelowney a nuestro querido Dumbeldor…

Volviendo a nuestra historia, un día soleado (normal, estaban en pleno verano XD), Hermione estaba en la madriguera, observando junto a Ginny, a Harry y a Ron jugar al quidditch, mientras hablaban sobre sus sentimientos…

**-Bueno Ginny, ¿cómo llevas el asunto con Harry?** -preguntó animadamente Hermione.

**-Oh, por favor Herms, sabes que… Harry todavía no se decide… Sabes, ha cambiado bastante desde el entierro de Dumbledore…**

**-Dejemos de recordar… malos momentos** -dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada y ojos llorosos.

**-Está bien, tranquila, de hablemos de…**

**-Nooo, ya sé** -la cortó Ginny- **hablemos de Malfoy, siii… de Malfoy** –dijo Ginny con cara de psicópata…

Ginny empezó a reír y a los pocos segundos, Hermione la siguió, no es que le gustara hablar de ese tema, pero con la cara que puso su amiga …

Eran las 3 de la tarde y hacía un buen rato que habían comido. Hermione estaba durmiendo cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta…

**-Hermione, cariño… **-llamó la Señora Weasley al otro lado de la puerta- **…vamos, despierta, dentro de una hora tendremos visita.**

**-Muy bien Señora Weasley, ahora salgo**- dijo Hermione medio dormida.

Al cabo de media hora, ya cambiada y más despierta, Hermione bajó a la cocina para ayudar a Ginny y a su madre con los preparativos de esa inesperada visita.

**-Oh, Hermione por fin bajas.**

**-¿Por qué tantas prisas señora Weasley? ¿Tan importante es la visita?**

**-Claro cariño, vienen Alastor, Tonks, Remus, Snape, Narcisa, McGonagall,** (nuse kmo se escribe lo sientoo,,, esk no encuentro el nombre de las narices de la profesora staa en ningun libroo jaja) **Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni, la familia nott…**

**-Señora Weasley, ¿¿viene Malfoy?? ¿¿A comer aquí??... Ò.ó…**

**-Claro cariño, ¿¿hay algún problema??**

**-No, claro que no…-**por favor, claro que había un problema, ¡Malfoy! Ese era su problema, después de un mes entero sin verlo, iría allí, con esa pose engreída y a la vez tan… tan… tan sexy, le costaba reconocerlo pero… era tremendamente sexy…

Era verdad que desde la guerra habían tenido unos acercamientos y todo eso pero… no, pero nada, no debía seguir con ese tema… fuera Malfoy y fuera todo…

Después de ayudar a la señora Weasley, Ginny y Hermione subieron a la habitación para cambiarse, ya que todavía llevaban puestos los shorts y la parte superior del bikini…

**- Hermione, ¿se puede saber por qué has puesto esa cara cuando mi madre ha dicho que Malfoy vendría?...- **le dijo Ginny con una sonrisita de medio lado.

**-ohh, no m mires así Ginny, sabes perfectamente que es porque n lo soporto**… -

**- a pues, cuando salió herido en los últimos momentos de la "gran guerra" no perdiste tiempo en ir y ayudarlo… **-seguía Ginny para ver si podía sacarle algo a su amiga.

**- Shh, cállate Ginny porfavor… a ver… no me mires así, solamente lo ayudé porque ya que se había pasado a nuestro bando con Parkinson y Zabinni no lo pensaba dejar ahí tirado mientras le llegaban más y más crucios… **-terminó Hermione.

**- ahh claro, y yo te creo… está bien, cambio de tema ¿OK? **–dijo Ginny al ver la cara de su amiga. – **vamos a ver, ¿qué piensas ponerte?**

**-cualquier cosa Ginny, es que sigues con el tema de que quiero conquistar a Malfoy? **

**- Hayy Hermione, no eres el ombligo del mundo, y además, no te hablaba a ti si no a mi… no me mires así, solo pensaba en voz alta…**

**- ahh lo siento jeje… bueno, de todas formas te contesto adecuadamente, voy a ponerme lo primero que vea por mi maleta... **-Hermione se gira y ve la ropa de Ginny. **- ¿Se puede saber a quién piensas conquistar tu?**

**- A nadie, solo quería… arreglarme un poco… naa, en realidad quería vestirme bien…**

**- ¿y eso? **–preguntó Hermione riéndose…

**-bueno, está bien, te lo diré pero… no se lo digas a nadie… **-ginny cogió su varita y hizo un hechizo silenciador, ¿Es que tan fuerte era la noticia?

– **a ver, bueno pues, es que… VIENE THEODORE NOTT **(N/A: I'm sorry, tampoko sé como se escribe jeje ,,, )**…**

**-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene él que ver? –**preguntó Hermione confusa.

**-bueno Hermione, que eres cortita de mente no hay duda… ¿no has visto lo bueno que está? Hayy no m mires así… ya sé que está con Parkinson pero…**

**-te equivocas amiga, el que está con Parkinson es Zabinni… **-pero Hermione reacciona, ¿cómo que Nott?-** ¿QUÉÉÉÉ? Espera un poco espera…**

**-¿tu lo has visto? Está tremendo ese chico… **

**-definitivamente ESTÁS LOCA… no es que apruebe esto pero, si así te olvidas un poco de Harry pues bueno, que así sea…**

Alguien las interrumpió tocando la puerta.

**-vamos chicas **–dijo una voz joven desde fuera de la habitación… **-la señora Weasley os está esperando… **-era Tonks…

**-ya bajamos Tonks… olle, ¿por qué no pasas?... **–preguntó Ginny…

**- hola pequeñas!! **–dijo abrazando a Hermione y a Ginny…

**-¡¡hola pequeñas!! **– Dijo abrazando a Hermione y a Ginny…- **debemos bajar ya o Molly nos va a mata, vamos, falta poco para que lleguen los demás.**

Y salieron de aquella habitación.

Al llegar vieron a la señora Weasley discutiendo con los gemelos y al señor Weasley hablando con Ron y Harry.

**-vamos chicas, mejor salgamos fuera porque parece que Molly ya se ha enfadado…**

Antes de que Hermione pudiera dar el tercer paso, Ginny se paró en seco, algo había visto, o a alguien…

-ohh, mirar chicas, ahí llegan los demás… -dijo Tonks sonriendo…

La comida pasó normal, miradas por aquí y por allá por parte de Nott y de Ginny, Malfoy más amable de lo normal, quizás porque estaba su madre delante… la verdad no lo sé (N/A: wauu, no lo sé y soy la autora juas juas…) y los demás no se daban cuenta de nada, quizás Potter que ya había percibido algo extraño entre la primera pareja…

Al acabar de comer, los más jóvenes decidieron salir al jardín, no antes de que Narcisa les obligara a salir…

-bueno bueno Weasley, tu casa no está tan mal como pensaba…

-¿no puedes aguantar tus estupideces por un solo día? –le preguntó Ron molesto.

-tranquilizaos un poco ¿quereis? –dijo Pansy, algo extraño en ella…

-si, por una vez en mi vida coincido con Parkinson, por un día no nos va a pasar nada…

-está bien… ¿y qué hacemos? –preguntó la pobre Ginny, totalmente ruborizada, Nott no dejaba de mirarla.

-jugamos a… ¿quidditch? –preguntó Blaise con algo de ironía.

-¿estás bromeando? –preguntaron Draco y Potter a la vez, pero al escucharse pusieron cara de asco…

-no… -dijo Nott– es una forma de divertirnos…

-y de intentar no discutir –soltó de repente Ginny…

-pues yo lo veo una buena idea… -dijo Pansy.

-y yo también -le siguió Hermione.

Y todos miraron a Draco y a Potter… entonces asintieron y todos sacaron sus varitas…

-Accio escoba… (N/A: ovbiamente no voy a poner que todos digan el tipo de escoba k es, x ejemplo la saeta de fuego de Potter, todas sabeis kual es la de cada uno, y ademas no tengo tiempo porque tengo que acabar esto para esta noche…)-gritaron todos los que ivan a jugar… las escobas empezaron a salir del cuartito que había en la madriguera, y Pansy y Hermione se apartaron un poco…

-muy bien, ahora solo faltan las pelotas… -Ginny se empezó a reír casi sin que nadie se diera cuenta… nadie excepto Nott.

-¿y tú de qué te ríes princesa? –le dijo en un susurro en su oído… sonriendo de medio lado… viendo como Ginny se ruborizaba todavía más.

Ron conjuró las pelotas (hay ke decir ke es un comentario un poco graciso, eso de las pelotas, pensad un poco: "para ke mas pelotas si esto esta repleto",,, jijiji,,, mi mente ke la dominan las hormonas, venga que sigo…) y aparecieron en un pis pas.

Hicieron los equipos, que obviamente ya se sabe las elecciones de cada uno y sus jugadores, y así pasaron la tarde, alguna que otra caída, rasguños, algunas peleas y muchas, muchas risas por parte de los jugadores, y en especial de Pansy y Hermione… (Atención, estas dos chicas se van a ayudar mucho en mi fic…)

Se hizo tarde, los chicos entraron llenitos de barro y entre risas y risas vieron a los miembros de la orden todavía hablando… Snape se giró y los miró sorprendido…

-¿se puede saber por qué vais así todos manchados? Y no me valen excusas, ¿os habéis vuelto a pelear? –dijo Snape muy serio…

-para nada señor, han estado jugando a quidditch… -dijo Pansy.

-muy bien, prefiero eso a tener que estar separándoos a cada instante… buen, quería comunicarles que el asunto del que estamos hablando los miembros de la orden se ha retrasado un poco y nos tendremos que quedar mucho más tiempo…

-¿y nos tendremos que quedar aquí a dormir, señor? –preguntó asustada Pansy…

-me temo que sí, pero el señor Weasley tiene algo preparado para ustedes… -dijo mientras miraba a los antiguos slytherins- a por cierto, Weasley's, Potter y Granger, compartirán estancia con Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabinni y Nott. Como no veo ningún problema me marcho a seguir con la reunión –dijo esto último al ver que Ron, Potter y Hermione iban a protestar…


End file.
